Versagt
by J-J-R-W-91
Summary: Oneshot. Gibbs steht vor den Trümmern dreier Ehen und zweifelt an sich selbst.


**Fandom: **NCIS

**Character: **L.J. Gibbs

**Genre: **Drama/Tragedy

**Rating: **K+

**Language: **German

**Summery: **Oneshot. Gibbs steht vor den Trümmern dreier Ehen und zweifelt an sich selbst.

**Versagt**

Da sitzt er also wieder in seinem Keller, Ducky hat ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Eigentlich hat er es nicht verdient, Ducky hätte ihn mit der zweiten Flasche Whisky alleine lassen sollen. Er ist an einem weiteren Tiefpunkt seines Lebens angekommen, die dritte Scheidung liegt vor ihm und es ist seine Schuld. Wenn er es sich recht überlegt hat er jetzt nichts mehr zu verlieren, er hat auf ganzer Linie versagt.

Erst Shannon und Kelly, er hat sie nicht schützen können. Stattdessen hat er in Kuwait gesessen und gebetet den nächsten Tag zu erleben. Nun, er hatte überlebt, seine Familie nicht.

Dann hatte er wieder geheiratet, sie hieß Christine. Er weiß nicht einmal mehr warum sie überhaupt geheiratet hatten, sie hatten sich so gut wie gar nicht gekannt. Vermutlich weil sie beide innerlich zerfressen gewesen waren, blind vor Schmerz. Sonst hatte es nichts gegeben, das sie verband. Sie waren so unterschiedlich gewesen, irgendwann waren sie getrennt von einander ausgegangen. Dann hatten sie nicht mehr mit einander geredet, nicht einmal mehr im selben Raum zusammen gesessen – er hatte quasi in seinem Keller gelebt. Eines Abends, als er von der Arbeit kam, war sie schließlich explodiert. Sie hatte ihm all die aufgestaute Wut, all das Unverständnis an den Kopf geworfen. Widerwärtiger Bastard war noch das netteste gewesen und er hatte nichts getan: nicht geschrien, ihr nicht widersprochen, nichts durch die Gegend geworfen, sie nicht angefasst. Eigentlich hatte er gar nichts gefühlt, weder Zorn noch Hass oder sonst etwas, er war wie betäubt. Wohl wegen seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit hatte sie ihn mit dem Golfschläger geschlagen.

Diana war seine zweite Frau. Sie hatte ihn nicht verstand, seine Arbeit verflucht und er hatte nicht den Versuch gemacht ihr etwas zu erklären. Schon einen Monat nach der Hochzeit hatte es jeden Tag Streit gegeben, wenn er nach Hause kam. Und so hatten sie sich täglich angeschrien, hatten sich gegenseitig zerbrochen. Nach einer Weile glaubt man eben, was man immer wieder vorgeworfen bekommt. Sein Undercover-Einsatz in Paris hatte all das nicht besser gemacht.

Schon als er ihr klar gemacht hatte, dass es diesen Einsatz durchziehen würde, hatte er gewusst, dass es das Aus bedeutete. In Paris kamen schließlich Jenny und er sich näher. Als sie erfuhr, dass er noch verheiratet war, ließ sie ihn zurück, ohne ihm eine Chance zu geben, etwas zu erklären. Doch er macht sich nichts vor, er hätte auch nichts erklären können.

Zurück in Washington, war er also wieder alleine. Diana hatte wohl Wind von seiner Affäre bekommen und obwohl sie die Scheidung schon veranlasst hatte, nahm sie ihm die Sache übel. So übel, dass sie ihm zum Abschied einen Baseballschläger über den Schädel gezogen hatte.

Jetzt stand er vor den Scherben seiner dritten Ehe, seiner Ehe mit Stephanie. Wieder war seine Arbeit daran schuld, er hatte einen Kinderschänder und Massenmörder gejagt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Stephanie hatte ihn so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekommen, er hatte im Büro geschlafen und war nur zum Duschen nach Hause gekommen. Der Fall hatte ihm viel abverlangt, zu viel wie er feststellen musste. Er war ein anderer Mensch geworden, hatte zu viel Grausames und Ungerechtes gesehen, zu viele Intrigen und zu viele Morde. Außerdem hatte er wohl selbst zu viel Blut vergossen. Den Mörder hatte er gefasst, aber seine Ehe verloren. Sie hat ihn mit den Worten stehen lassen: „Wer bist du eigentlich, ich kenn dich nicht mehr" Sie war zu verbittert, zu enttäuscht um ihm auch körperlich weh zu tun.

Er weiß, dass Stephanie ihn geliebt hatte, weiß, dass auch er sie liebt – immer noch. Aber er kann sie nicht zurück gewinnen, kann sie nicht um Verzeihung bitten, ihr nichts erklären und nichts versprechen. Was ihn davon abhält weiß er nicht, er weiß nur das er es nicht kann. Sie ist – oder besser war – seine letzte Chance. Jetzt bleibt ihm nichts mehr als Verbitterung, nie wieder wird er jemanden so lieben wie Stephanie und es wird ihm wohl auch keine Frau mehr eine Möglichkeit dazu geben.

Wieso kann er einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen? Auf diese Frage gibt es keine Antwort, er steht sich einfach nur im Weg. Ein seelisches Frag, mehr ist er nicht mehr und alles was ihm bleibt ist seine Arbeit. Als Ermittler kann ihm niemand etwas vormachen, aber privat hat er alles vermasselt, alles. Seine drei Ehen haben es bewiesen, er kann einfach keine dauerhafte Beziehung führen. „Leroy Jethro Gibbs, du hast kläglich versagt", flüstert er bitter.


End file.
